


In Good Company

by spectrum_sanctuary



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Mikleo, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Office AU, Office Romance, Personal Assistant Sorey, Romance, my attempt at humor, the others are division/department heads, which is a little obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrum_sanctuary/pseuds/spectrum_sanctuary
Summary: “So I heard your new P.A. is your type.”Damn it, it had only been two hours since Rose’s disastrous call. Mikleo sorely wished the actual work could be finished at the speed it took gossip to spread in this place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After months of contributing via gaming posts, I've finally decided to officially join the Sormik fanfic community. With Sormik Week 2017 coming up in a couple of weeks, I wanted to get myself back into a writing groove to prepare for it and practice with publishing online, so here's a little supposed-to-be-oneshot that grew too long so it became a two-shot (I'm not sure yet if that's a good or bad thing lol) of a light, cute AU.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_“I heard you have a new Personal Assistant, Mikleo.”_

Mikleo stilled in the midst of his typing, suppressing the urge to groan. The head of the company’s Finance Division was a woman not to be messed with when it comes to the calculation and protection of money, but was as easily entranced as a cat with a ball of yarn when it comes to gossip that had potential to make his life hell.

“Rose, I patched your call through because I was hoping to hear that you’ve finally finished the budget report I asked you to do. If you called just to chat, I’m hanging up.”

“Look, that’s not what’s important right now,” ---Mikleo wondered how anything can be more important than the work his Finance Head is _supposed to be doing_ \--- “Alisha told me she finally found one for you but she said something interesting that I was hoping you could confirm~!”

A feeling of dread began pooling in the pit of his stomach. Rose was sporting her naughty cat smile at the moment, he was sure of it from that tone. Hoping to get it over with as quickly as possible, he prompted, “What is it?”

_“Is he hot?”_

As if magnetized in response to the question, Mikleo’s eyes turned towards the lightly tinted glass doors that separated his office from that of his new P.A., back turned and preoccupied by straightening a stack of documents. However, a couple of papers traitorously slipped from his grasp and floated down to the floor. This forced him to bend over to pick them up and simultaneously give Mikleo a generous view of his ass.

In Mikleo’s mind, he knew that if he wanted to spend the rest of his days in relative peace from the merciless teasing his employees would definitely dish out, the answer he had to give Rose was---

“God, _yes._ ”

Dead silence passed for about thirty seconds.

Then Rose’s victorious cackle echoed throughout the room.

Mikleo buried his face in his hands.

 

* * *

 

  
“So I heard your new P.A. is your type.”

Damn it, it had only been two hours since Rose’s disastrous call. Mikleo sorely wished the actual work could be finished at the speed it took gossip to spread in this place.

“Please get out of my office, Zaveid, you’re supposed to have a meeting with the investors from Lohgrin in five minutes. And I’m too busy to chat with you.”

Zaveid only laughed and made no attempt to move from where he was casually sitting on the right side of Mikleo’s desk. “Busy plotting how you’re going to get into Sorey’s pants?”

Mikleo flushed. “No, I’m not, you pervert!” Thank God his office was soundproof; what would Sorey think if he heard his boss having this kind of sleazy conversation? He was only new and probably not used to this casual and unusual boss-subordinate interaction that Mikleo had with employees that also happened to be his closest friends. Mikleo leaned back wearily on his swivel chair with a folder in his hands. Opening it and raising it in front of him so he could read the file within also managed to hide his face from Zaveid as he said in a more muted tone, “He might already have a girlfriend. Who knows, he probably isn’t even into guys. Maybe he’ll be appalled and quit if he even finds out his boss is gay. Regardless, I think it’s better to keep things professional.”

Even though he couldn’t see him, the Sales Manager picked up the disappointment and bitterness in the younger man’s tone. That needed to be rectified, quick. “Oh, come on, that’d make things too boring!” He picked up a pen from the desk and twirled it around in his fingers. “And that’s a problem that can be easily solved --- Ah, perfect timing!”

Curious, Mikleo lowered his reading material, in time to see Sorey knock on the door and push his way into the room. “Hey Sorey!” Zaveid waved and called out.

Sorey grinned and was about to utter a hello back but was cut off by the older man continuing to speak. “I’ve got a couple of quick questions for you.” Sorey only had a moment to blink in confusion and Mikleo only had time to say “Oi--!” after realizing what Zaveid was about to do but it was too late. “One, would you rather date a girl or a guy and two, are you currently single?”

Mikleo simultaneously wanted to smack his head on his desk in embarrassment and berate Zaveid for his lack of tact and shame. Thankfully, his dignity stopped him from doing the former and he was too scandalized to do something about the latter so he just ended up frozen in place with his mouth slightly hanging open.

Surprisingly though, Sorey seemed to take the questions in stride, as after the initial bewilderment, he slipped into a small smile and answered the questions easily. “I’m fine with both. And yes, I am.”

Zaveid grinned and got off the desk to sling an arm around Sorey’s shoulders. Sorey chuckled nervously. “Oh, that’s good to hear! That means I can set you up with some nice dates.” He turned and winked at a now deadpan Mikleo who’d gotten over his earlier shock. “Right, Boss?”

Mikleo replied in a dull tone, “Zaveid, get off my P.A. and go to that meeting now, or I’m calling Lailah.”

The mention of the company secretary’s name is what finally gets the mischievous manager to do as the young president commanded and hightail it out of the door in a nervous sweat. However, he still had the guts to say, “Right, right, I’ll stay away from your man, no need to be jealous, Micky!” before he disappeared from sight.

Normally, Mikleo still went ahead and asked Lailah to inform Zaveid of his ‘punishment’ even if he’d already gone from his office, and now was no different, especially with that cheeky parting comment. Out of habit, his finger was already poised to press the quick-dial button to contact the motherly secretary but somehow, he was hesitating today. Perhaps it was because he realized that Zaveid was only attempting to help him, frustrating as his methods may be.

After all, it was hard for him to deny that, after hearing Sorey’s answers, his mind and heart felt lighter now.

And he supposed Zaveid did have a hand in that. So perhaps he gets a free pass from additional paperwork today. Only today though.

 

* * *

 

  
As a personal assistant, Sorey had many good qualities that Mikleo admired and was grateful for.

Sorey was an efficient worker. All the files and folders in Mikleo’s office were stored in their proper cabinets and organized well, and whenever Mikleo needed a particular older file, Sorey found it in no time at all. He was quick in sorting out the finished files too, which prevented them from piling up in skyscraper-high stacks on Mikleo’s desk, a far too often occurrence with his previous assistants. He kept Mikleo’s schedule maintained too, filtering his calls and sorting out his meetings and appointments. And even though he didn’t have to, Sorey also performed minor housekeeping in their shared office space. Every morning, Mikleo would arrive to the office and see it clean and tidy, devoid of dust and scrap papers, and no stray pens or post-its stuck in random spots on his desk.

Sorey was hardworking. He always arrived on time to work and didn’t mind doing overtime, even though typically Mikleo was the last to finish due to the amount of work on his plate and that meant checking out at almost midnight or so. Even if Mikleo would tell him to go ahead if he wanted to go home, he’ll insist that he couldn’t leave his boss by himself and accompanied Mikleo in the office till he was done for the day, or night, as often was the case.

Sorey was polite and friendly. He was on good terms with nearly everyone in the office, and was already on casual terms with Mikleo’s own circle of closest friends. Even Edna and Dezel, the grumpiest and hardest to befriend among them, had fallen to Sorey’s charms and treat him pretty okay, which was already a huge difference compared to how they treat their boss (especially Edna). And he seemed okay with the constant teasing the gang (but mostly Rose and Zaveid) was prone to doing, oftentimes just laughing and indulging them in their jokes and teases. Mikleo has lost count of how many times he’s said sorry for his friends’ antics, but Sorey would just smile and say it was okay and that he didn’t mind.

He was not completely perfect, of course. He made mistakes from time to time, like forgetting to write a report Mikleo asked him to do. But that was minor in comparison to the good things he was able to do for Mikleo at work so it was easy for him to wave them away.

If Mikleo really had to point out a negative thing about Sorey though… it was that he was bad at making coffee.

Like, really _bad_.

Mikleo hid a wince, having just taken a sip of Sorey’s latest creation. Too hot, and not enough milk added.

It’s been several months now, and Mikleo had yet to get a coffee from Sorey that didn’t have a problem with the ingredients or preparation in some manner. Too cold or too little amount or even salt added into the cup somehow (yes, that actually happened…). Now, Mikleo wasn’t some sort of gourmet in discerning coffee taste and it wasn’t like he was particularly picky about the kind of coffee he drank, but in a tiring work day, a decent cup of coffee was the smallest possible comfort he could afford. However, Sorey was always earnest in delivering him his coffee that he couldn’t bring it in him to demand or scold his P.A. for his terrible drinks. So, he would often wait for the other to leave so he couldn’t see Mikleo wincing when he finally drank it.

Well… He might be saying that, but he also always finished said drinks. He tells himself that it’s the courteous thing to do, and the odd tastes were just a little downside he could endure considering that Sorey did excellently in all other aspects of being a P.A.

And also… it’s something his crush kindly prepared for him.

_A crush_.

Yes, there was no use denying to himself that he found his assistant physically attractive. Between the daily dazzling smiles and the brilliant green eyes, it was easy for Mikleo to fall, cheesy as that may sound. But Mikleo didn’t dare get his hopes up. Sorey may have admitted to being okay with going out with a guy all those months ago but that didn’t mean he harbored the same feelings Mikleo had for him. Even with the teasing from their friends, Mikleo had been able to deflect and wave them off to a very understanding Sorey and maintain a good, professional relationship with him. He told himself that if he were to be too forward, he might end up losing one of the most capable personal assistants he’s ever had.

So he contented himself with their casual, slightly distant acquaintance and figured it’s better to remain that way. Besides, as the young, twenty-five-year-old CEO of the Seraphim Corporation, he had too much and too important work to be doing that love and relationships would most likely jeopardize. All his previous relationships ended up with that reasoning but he just couldn’t help being dedicated to his work. He had to prove the old, grumpy shareholders that he was no liability, that even though he got handed this prestigious position by being the owner and former CEO’s nephew, he had the capability to perform the tasks required of him.

Unbeknownst to Mikleo though… fate, or perhaps some other goddess above, was working to change the current state of things.

* * *

  
It all started in a sunny Saturday afternoon. Mikleo was in the Hyland Hospital, visiting an old friend who got into a minor car accident (“seriously, Mason, you were driving in a rarely-used mountain road, how did you end up crashing?” “I swear that fox just came out of nowhere, it’s not my fault I was so shocked and swerved to avoid it!”). When he had left his friend’s hospital room and had been waiting in front of the ascending elevator so that he could get on it, he was startled when it finally stopped on his floor and the doors opened to reveal a familiar face.

“… Sorey?”

“S-Sir Rulay!?”

The duo’s surprised exclamations earned them the hushed silence and confusion of the rest of the people in the area, prompting Sorey to quickly get off the elevator and for Mikleo to back up to the other side of the hallway.

“Hello!” Sorey immediately greeted once they have settled in a more comfortable conversation distance and location. “I’m surprised to see you here, Sir. Ah, are you feeling okay!? Are you here because you’re injured!?”

Mikleo quickly placated his suddenly worried assistant who was roving his eyes all over Mikleo’s body, checking for non-existent bandaged wounds. Mikleo felt a little shiver run up his spine when his imagination supplied him an image of what Sorey was currently doing transplanted in a bedroom scenario, but he waved it off by focusing on giving a proper reply. “No, I’m fine; thanks for worrying though. I was just here to visit a friend who had a broken leg from an accident.”

The relief that bloomed in Sorey’s face thanks to that response was palpable. “That’s good!” Mikleo felt his lips quirk into a small smile at the childlike happiness. It was better to focus on that than thinking about Sorey looking pretty nice in his casual clothing. Something was nagging at the back of his brain though; faint, fuzzy whispers that tried to tell that something was odd about Sorey’s appearance, but Mikleo didn’t have the pause of time to figure it out while he needed to converse with Sorey. A little distracted by these floating thoughts, Mikleo almost missed Sorey’s next words.

“… so, can I ask if you need to leave already?”

Mikleo tilted his head, pondering for a moment. “Well, I’m already done visiting my friend.” He leaned to the side, hands on his hips and crossed leg over the other. “But I don’t really have anywhere I urgently need to be for now. Why do you ask?”

“Well, if that’s the case…” Sorey gave a little shy smile. “Would you mind accompanying me for a while?”

Mikleo blinked. That stupid voice at the back of his head (that sounded suspiciously like Rose) was giggling in a sing-song voice, ‘ _He’s asking you out on a date!_ ’

He squashed it down thoroughly. He had to admit though, that there was something oddly endearing about the way his P.A. was being bashful at the moment.

“I don’t really mind.” He would have Sorey around all day if he could if he was being honest, but really, he didn’t have other plans for the day and probably would have just spent the rest of the day at his house reading books or cooking up something fancy. For once, he didn’t have paperwork to catch up on at a weekend, and that was due to the help of the very person standing before him at the moment. Going with Sorey as per his request could be a form of thanks for this relaxing day he finally got.

And it’s definitely not a date.

Mikleo tried to convince himself of that even more when Sorey’s smile grew into a gratified one as he voiced his thanks and turned to lead the way. Mikleo fell into step beside him. And as they walked down the hallway, Mikleo’s curiosity pushed him to ask, “So where are we going?”

Sorey, who was unconsciously humming by then, paused and replied, “I want to introduce someone to you.”

* * *

  
“Gramps, I’m home!”

Sorey shouted the words like one would bursting into the doors of their house, arriving after a long day’s work.

Only, this “home” was a hospital room.

And “Gramps” was an old man sat on the bed with a book, propped up by pillows on his back. He turned his head to the door that opened, heralding the arrival of his two visitors.

“Gramps, this is my boss at work, Mikleo Rulay.” Sorey eagerly gestured as he introduced the two. “Sir Rulay, this is my grandfather, Zenrus.”

Mikleo snapped out of his wondering trance to bow lightly, ingrained manners taking over. “It’s nice to meet you.”

It took a couple of noticeable seconds before Zenrus replied in a slightly hoarse voice, “Yes, it’s good to meet you too.” Mikleo wondered if he imagined it but it felt like Zenrus was scrutinizing him at the time.

“I ran into him here at the hospital,” Sorey piped up. He would have said more, but then someone knocked at the door and a nurse poked her head in. “Mister Izuchi, the doctor would like to have a word with you.”

“Yes, I’ll be right there.” Sorey replied. He turned to Mikleo. “Sorry, I’ll be back in a bit.” Mikleo nodded in understanding. Sorey smiled at him, then his grandfather, before following the nurse out.

Leaving his two companions and an awkward silence in the air.

Mikleo fidgeted from where he stood. Learning that this was Sorey’s family, there was a part of him that didn’t want to come off as impolite or too forward. All sorts of questions were floating around his head too, and the multitude of them clamoring to come out made it hard to start verbalizing them in a coherent manner. So he settled into roaming his eyes all over the room, taking everything in detail.

It was a single patient room, not as expensive and fancy as a suite, but it was still private. And it looked comfortable and clean enough, the walls awash in calming lines of blue and white. The only decoration in the room was a vase of white flowers placed by the half-open window, slightly veiled by the curtain billowing in the soft breeze that scattered a natural fragrance in the room.

Still, Mikleo could feel the tension weighing on him despite his attempts to distract himself. So focused on his thoughts was he that he almost missed the low voice of the other occupant of the room.

“Mister Mikleo Rulay, was it?”

At the mention of his name, Mikleo instinctively turned to Zenrus Izuchi and finally took in his entire appearance. He looked like he’d gone through so many years of illness, his wrinkled and sagging face and stark white hair prominent. His marred, pale skin was hooked to several beeping monitors, increasing Mikleo’s curiosity on why he was confined here. But despite his frailty, his small smile was as refreshing and calming as could be.

“Please don’t be shy. Take a seat.”

Mikleo gave his quick thanks and sat on the folding chair situated close to the bed, most likely often occupied by Sorey. Once he was comfortably settled, he’d found himself being studied by the old man’s eyes again, and his body twitched unconsciously. “I-Is there something wrong?”

Zenrus blinked at the question, before letting out a weak chuckle. “No, no, there isn’t. It’s just that… I didn’t expect that I would finally be able to meet you, Mister Mikleo Rulay.”

“Mikleo is fine, sir.” Mikleo processed the old man’s words and a question rose unbidden. “Pardon me for asking, but what do you mean?”

Zenrus laughed again. “Oh, I apologize, Mister Mikleo, it’s just an old man’s musings. But you see…” Mirth crinkled his eyes, making him livelier than he was minutes ago. “… My grandson talks about you a lot.”

Mikleo could have sworn his heart just skipped a beat.

“He always regales me with tales of his life when he visits. Back then, it was school, and now, work. The events of his day, his friends and the people he meets out there… I learn of all of it. And with the vivid way he describes and talks, it’s not hard for me to picture so.”

That seemed like something Sorey would do, Mikleo thought in passing.

“Oh yes, he talks about his fellow employees and I can tell he’s happy with their company. But when he talks about you, he gets this sparkle in his eyes and admiration in his voice that I have never heard him apply to anyone else. He tells me you’re very proficient at your work, and also very kind. It made me really curious and interested in seeing and meeting you.”

Mikleo’s cheeks pinked, both at the compliment and the notion that he was in a special category in Sorey’s Tales of Day.

“Thank you, I’m glad to hear that.” A smile tugged at his lips. “I can say the same thing about Sorey. He’s everything I could have asked for a P.A. and more.” Bar the terrible coffee but Mikleo wasn’t going to mention that to the kind old man. “I believe you have been a very good influence to him, sir.”

“Haha, you’re making this old man blush. As well, I’m happy to hear my grandson has been a big help to you. Since this was his first time working for a big and famous company, I worried if he would be having a difficult time or if he would cause trouble, but I’m relieved to hear he’s fine.” Zenrus gave Mikleo a small wrinkled smile. “Thank you for taking care of him, especially since this old man can no longer do so.”

Mikleo tried to wave off the compliments, though he was still honestly flustered. “I.. He’s no trouble at all! And I’m really happy to have met him also.” He returned the old man’s smile with one of his own. Zenrus’ face lit up.

“But I have to agree with my grandson though. You’re indeed a very stunning person.”

“H-huh?” Mikleo gaped.

Zenrus was seemingly mumbling to himself, but there was a playful hint to his smile. “How did it go again…? Ah, yes… Hair the color of pale aquamarine, skin so fair as to almost seem translucent, and sophisticated violet eyes.”

Mikleo blushed to the tips of his ears. His left hand was attempting to cover up half his face but it was no use. He was used to being complimented on his looks, been called pretty or beautiful more times than he could count to be honest. But he’d never heard anyone wax poetic over him like that. He couldn’t believe Sorey actually used those words to describe him to his grandfather…!? Thankfully, he was spared the embarrassment and difficult awkwardness of having to ask Zenrus to elaborate on them by the culprit himself finally returning to room. Sorey took one look at the fading red on his boss’ cheeks and then at Zenrus’ grin. “Gramps~!” He whined, mortified. “What have you been telling Sir Rulay about me!?”

“Nothing for you to worry about, my child.” Zenrus’ tone was innocent but his smile was far from it. Sorey pouted before turning to Mikleo, apologetic. “I’m really sorry if Gramps said anything to offend you, Sir!”

“No, he didn’t say anything of the sort, don’t worry.” Mikleo quickly reassured his P.A. Far from being offensive, Zenrus had actually been kind and complimentary. He couldn’t dare ask Sorey about Zenrus’ last comments though.

Meanwhile, whilst the two young men were busy talking to one another, Zenrus was looking from the ruffled Sorey then to Mikleo, before settling his gaze back to his grandson. “Sorey…” He said softly, though their attention still turned to him. “Why don’t you take Mister Mikleo out for a while? Perhaps treat him to a meal as thanks for taking the time to come here.”

Sorey protested in confusion. “Huh? But I just got here. I haven’t even started my story for you yet.”

Zenrus waved a hand. “Then you’ll be leaving your guest hanging. And as I’ve taught you, that’s a rude thing to do.” He smiled. “Go on. This old man needs to sleep anyway. We’ll have plenty of time for your tales later, my child.”

Sorey rubbed at the back of his head with a little frown. “All right…” He turned to his boss, eyes silent asking if he was okay with Zenrus’ suggestion. Mikleo nodded lightly and got up from his seat. As Sorey turned and left ahead, Mikleo hung back, not inclined to just suddenly leave in silence. Not sure of what else to say though, Mikleo just looked at the bedridden old man and gave him his most sincere, grateful smile. “Thank you, Sir Zenrus. It was a pleasure talking to you.”

“Yes… Thank you as well.” Zenrus’ eyes seemingly shone as he looked at Mikleo. “I said this earlier, but I really want to thank you for taking care of my grandson.” He gave a slight smile. “I now know that he’s in good hands, in your care.”

Mikleo blinked slowly, but then Sorey came bursting back in by the door. “Sir Rulay?”

The young CEO snapped out of his stupor and turned to his assistant. “Yes, I’ll be right there.” Giving Zenrus a quick bow, Mikleo ran after Sorey. He saw Zenrus still smiling as the door closed behind him.

Out in the hallway, they automatically started walking together but Sorey spoke up, “Um… I know Gramps said that, but if you’re busy and need to go, it’s all right.”

Mikleo felt a twinge in his heart as the more negative side of him whispered that Sorey seemed like he didn’t want him around since he was repeatedly protesting Zenrus’ suggestion. “No, like I told you earlier, I have no plans for the rest of the day.” He unconsciously clutched at his arm sleeve. “Besides, I’m the one who should apologize, as I seemed to have interrupted your private family time. You seemed like you really wanted to talk to your grandfather already, but because I’m here, it had to be delayed and---“  
  
He was cut off when hands grabbed his shoulders, and he found himself staring at his companion, looking determined and strangely frustrated…? “No! No, it’s not like that!” Sorey seemed to have difficulty articulating what he wanted to say properly. “I mean, Sir… I’m the one who invited you to go with me to see him and…” Mikleo could only blink in response, stunned by the close contact, the closest he’d ever been to his assistant since they started working together. “… I’m not against Gramps’ suggestion. I’m actually really happy about it…!” Did Mikleo imagine that light flush in Sorey’s cheeks? “Sir Rulay, it’s just that I’m worried you’re only coming with me because you feel obligated to what Gramps said. So that’s why, if you’re uncomfortable about and it or you don’t want to come with me, it’s all right. I’m not going to get angry or anything like that.”

And yet, his tone while speaking those words were contrary and tinged with disappointment. Mikleo was a little surprised in sensing that under the polite deflection he was forced to say as a subordinate talking to his boss, there was a part of Sorey wishing, hoping that Mikleo would actually say yes.

If Mikleo said that this realization didn’t send his heart thumping louder, then he would be a liar.

“It’s fine.”

Sorey gaped. “Huh?”

Mikleo willed his voice to be more confident, to offer the reassurance that would wipe away the sadness that, being close enough like this, he could see in Sorey’s eyes. “I’m not coming along with you just because your grandfather said so. I really would prefer spending the rest of my afternoon with you than being all by myself.”

And all that effort was worth it to see the enthusiastic happiness blooming in Sorey’s face once more. “Really? Thank you very much, Sir!” Mikleo smiled genially at him.

Though, Sorey now removed his hands from Mikleo’s shoulders in favor of moving them to nervously rub at the back of his head. “Are you all right with the hospital cafeteria though? I know it’s far from a fancy restaurant but I was hoping not to go to some place too far off because… well…”

Mikleo understood what his P.A. was getting at and easily replied, “Of course.” He was far from the stereotypical rich businessman who only ate gourmet food in five-star restaurants, though some of the Seraphim’s shareholders definitely fell in that category (*coughBartlowcough*). He was probably the only CEO in the whole Hyland region, heck even the whole Glenwood state, who lived without servants in his home, preferring to clean and cook for himself. Independent and capable, though he won’t deny it was also lonely.

How long has it been, really, since he had a meal with someone that wasn’t for business or formal purposes?

He convinced himself that was the main reason for his excitement at getting to eat out with Sorey, and not because this one is much harder to deny as something akin to a date.

* * *

  
The hospital café only had a few people currently inside in that afternoon, giving the duo free to take their pick of seats, and feel more relaxed with the quieter chatter and wider space in the area.

Sorey didn’t take long to bring the tray bearing their snacks to the table where Mikleo was waiting, which was positioned by a glass window. Like a gentleman, he handed over his companion’s food first, placing the plate of sandwich and the accompanying vanilla shake in front of Mikleo who uttered his thanks, before sitting down himself across from his boss.

A companionable silence fell over them as they started on their meals. Mikleo stared, seemingly in a trance, as Sorey easily downed the mountain of mabo curry buns in front of him, wondering how he was able to consume that many. The P.A. must have felt that piercing stare drilling into him because he looked up from biting through his fifth bun and caught Mikleo’s distracted look. “Yes?”

Flustered at being caught, Mikleo tore his gaze away from Sorey’s face, and quickly tried to direct it to the side. A glinting caught his eye, and that’s when it finally hit him, and he mumbled in wonder.

“... ing.”

Green eyes blinked in confusion. “Huh?”

Mikleo’s own eyes were unmoving as he whispered more clearly, slowly. “You’re… You have earrings.”

And they weren’t small, plain ones either. A silver clasp, with two yellow orange feathers hanging off it, twin attachments on both of his ears. The earrings looked fancy but leant more to being antique-like than modernly lavish. Sorey didn’t have them on at work. No wonder Mikleo felt something out of place in his appearance when he first saw him earlier. But considering their uniqueness, Mikleo figured he should have taken notice sooner than this. Maybe it was because he tended to focus on Sorey’s vivid eyes and shining smiles.

“Oh…” Sorey brought his free hand up to touch one of the eponymous feathers. “Yes. I picked them up during a vacation trip at Mabinogio Ruins when I was young.” He smiled sheepishly. “To be honest, these are actually the only earrings I have since I like them that much.”

Mikleo, finally able to snap out of his stupor, tilted his head and rested his cheek on his palm as he said with a slight frown, “Yet you don’t wear them to work.”

“Well…” Sorey’s fingers stilled from playing with a feather, seemingly out of habit. “I thought they would be improper with office attire, so now I only wear them outside of work.”

Sorey did have a point, but… “Well, I think you look better with them on.” Mikleo turned his face away and focused on the view outside the window instead, hoping Sorey wouldn’t spot him blushing. “So I personally wouldn’t mind if you did wear them to work. I’m not very strict on dress code anyways. A-and if anyone asks, you can tell them I gave you permission. I’ll take responsibility.”

If Mikleo hadn’t averted his eyes out of his own embarrassment, he would have seen Sorey’s cheeks turning a little pink as he said, “Th-thank you, Sir.”

* * *

  
The Monday that followed the surprise hospital meeting was like any other Monday at work in Mikleo’s office: sunlight filtering past the segmented glass walls, the air warm as the air conditioner had just been turned on, the scent of minty air freshener lingering, the space tidied up, with the person responsible for that straightening up just by his desk.

Well, there was one thing that was different today, and it really was a very minor thing from anyone else’s point of view, but when Mikleo’s eyes caught the sway of feathers as Sorey greeted him a good morning way more enthusiastic than his previous ones while sporting a smile that rivaled the sun outside, he couldn’t help but smile beatifically in return.

* * *

  
“You have a stupid grin on your face.”

Mikleo’s attention jolted from the file in his hands, looking up to meet the smirk of the petite IT department head.

“… Edna.”

The young lady placed a stack of papers on his desk. “Something good happened with that P.A. of yours and now you’re daydreaming like an idiot.” She said it like it was a statement she was sure of, rather than asking it for Mikleo to confirm.

Mikleo wished he didn’t blush in response to that, because that would only prove her words right, and one of the most important things he learned in their years of strange friendship is that you don’t just give Edna a reason to be smug about.

He attempted some defiance, feeble as it may be in the face of her might. “I’m not daydreaming, I’m _working_. Did you come to my office to submit your reports or to torment me?”

“You make it sound like I can’t do both.” Amusement played in her cobalt blue eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not against your little crush. In fact, you can consider me one of your supporters, even if I’m not as vocal about it as Rose and Zaveid are.”

“So that you have something to tease me about?”

“Maybe,” she said easily. “Or maybe I’m just someone who wants a friend to get the happiness he deserves to have.” Mikleo made a surprised noise at that statement, though the wonder was wiped away when Edna next said, “Or maybe I’m just in it because I have a bet going along with everyone else about the sickeningly sweet and idiotic love story brewing between you and your P.A. and it keeps me entertained? Take your pick.”

The young CEO pinched his nose and made a long-suffering sigh. “I should have known.”

“You should have; all these years, and you still haven’t learned, Slowleo.” She turned around with a little wave of her hand. “By the way, good luck with your work…” Her smirk grew wider. “… since you’re probably not going to get much done if you keep on reading your files upside down.”

Instinctively, Mikleo peeked down at the paper stack he had in his hands since earlier and then promptly dropped it with a horrified look.

Edna snickered on her way out.

* * *

  
“Pfffbt!!!”

Mikleo almost spat out his drink.

_Almost_ , thankfully, because otherwise it would have been a criminal waste of coffee. And he definitely wasn’t one to waste coffee. He finished Sorey’s terrible-tasting cups, after all. He doubted anybody would have lasted as long as he has.

“A-are you all right, Sir!!!?” Sorey hurriedly moved forward as his boss began coughing and hacking, and began awkwardly patting his back, whilst wondering if he should call for a doctor. Luckily, he didn’t have to because Mikleo soon managed to recover on his own, working on getting his breathing back in order.

“Th… Thanks,” Mikleo said weakly as he waved a hand at Sorey, a signal for his assistant that it was all right for him to return to his seat across from Mikleo in the little coffee table in their shared office, but appreciating the sentiment of him trying to help all the same.

Sorey nodded in understanding, keeping his eyes trained on his boss in case something worrying happened again. “What happened, Sir?” He asked once Mikleo had finally settled down. “Is there something wrong with your coffee?”

Mikleo averted his eyes, unsure of how he should word his thoughts.

Because it was the opposite, actually. Because the coffee he just took a sip out of was far from being _wrong_. It was _delicious_.

And he was pretty sure Sorey made this cup.

So, while he had been expecting the usual… _unique_ taste and had steeled his tongue and his nerves to withstand what was to come, his taste buds were instead blessed with the heavenly flavor of vanilla in just the right temperature. The divergence from his expectation jarred him so much it sent him to a choking fit, and that was the reason for what happened earlier.

“I… I was just a little surprised.” _Little_ , really? Snorted the sarcastic part of his brain that usually had Edna’s tone. “This is the first time you’ve made me vanilla coffee.” That was also true, at least.

“Ah…” Now, for some weird reason, Sorey was chuckling nervously. “I, um, wanted to thank you…” He bit his lip, like he was not sure if he should continue with what he was saying, but the pause in his words was obvious, though he resumed anyways. “For… letting me wear my earrings. So I sort of… asked Lailah to teach me how to make the kind of coffee you liked.” His tone and face took a worried downturn as he asked, “Does it taste bad? I made sure to follow her instructions but maybe I messed up?”

Mikleo gaped at Sorey. His ears must be malfunctioning from his coughing fit, because he did NOT just hear Sorey confess to going all out on an effort to make him his favorite coffee flavor.

It certainly isn’t making his heart jump up and down in joy like someone who had just won the lottery.

Gathering himself so that he could work on stopping looking like he was an idiot, he hid his face behind his cup as he sipped it. “No, it’s really, really good.”

“I’m glad. Lailah was really, really patient with me too.” Sorey laughed at a likely fond memory when she was teaching him.

“She’s like that,” Mikleo replied with a smile. “Ever since she’s been working here, and that was even when my uncle was still the boss.”

“She worked for your uncle too?”

“Yes. She’s one of the first employees in the company.”

“Wow…” Sorey breathed out in an awed whisper. “… I didn’t realize she’s been here for that long. That’s really amazing.”

Mikleo made a murmur of agreement as he resumed taking in his coffee. Sorey did the same, and a calm, non-awkward silence fell between them. After all, they rarely got an afternoon of no work like this, and they wanted to bask in the moment and relax as much as they could.

“I hope I can be like that in the future too,” Sorey said quietly, but in the silence of their office, Mikleo’s ears could pick it up, and he raised his head, staring at Sorey after he dropped that comment.

Perhaps he hadn’t meant for those words to come out, because Sorey entered panic mode, shaking his head, feathers at his ears flapping. “It’s not that I’m assuming I’ll be working here for a long time, although I’d really love to, I just---“ Mikleo’s chuckles cut him off.

“Ah.” Mikleo stopped when he saw Sorey looking at him funny. At least he had the grace to be embarrassed at how rude that could have come off. “I don’t think that’s something you should worry about. You’ve earned yourself a spot in my -- the hearts of the employees in this company. I’m sure nobody would mind you working here for long. I personally don’t.” Blush coloring his face because of that trip up on his words, he added, “You are the best personal assistant I’ve ever had, after all.”

Sorey beamed that bright smile of his on cue, his tone affectionate. “Thank you, Sir!”

Mikleo bristled at that last word. Blame it on the serene atmosphere of their rare break from work. Blame it on what they were talking about a few seconds ago. Maybe you can even blame it on the coffee he was drinking. But Mikleo couldn’t stop himself from uttering.

“Mikleo.”

“Huh?” Sorey blinked owlishly.

Oh god what was he saying? Why was his mouth running--- “I don’t mind you calling me Mikleo. We’re the same age, you know. And I’ve told you this before, but I’m not really insistent on being formal. You’ve heard Lailah and Edna and Rose, and the others, right? Every one practically calls me by name. And since I consider you part of that circle now, I wouldn’t mind.”

Mikleo’s eyes darted to Sorey’s still slack-jawed face, green eyes unfocused in disbelief. Mikleo fidgeted for what felt like hours, looking at Sorey and then away, unsure if he wanted to see what emotions or expressions would show up there. Eventually, Sorey snapped out of his trance, drawing up the biggest smile Mikleo’s ever seen from him yet.

“If it’s really alright with you, then, sure. Mikleo.” His eyes were practically closed from the sheer happiness he was radiating with that smile.

Meanwhile, Mikleo was thinking that hearing somebody speak his name shouldn’t be able to make his heart beat this fast.

* * *

  
Mikleo raked a tired hand through his hair, frowning when tangles in the strands didn’t allow his fingers to run smoothly. Well, that was only more proof of how hectic this day…. nay, _week_ had been, all because the company was planning to release a new product. Between the rush to type reports and prepare presentations and then sit through meetings that stretched for hours, Mikleo felt like just going home and collapsing on a bed. But he didn’t have that luxury yet because he still had a celebratory dinner appointment with the board of directors.

It was going to be a very boring, round table affair as old men in suits talked about the money they were going to have in their hands soon while downing extravagant wine in a five-star restaurant, then turning to boisterous, embarrassing laughter once the alcohol was flowing through their veins. Frankly, Mikleo would rather be anywhere than there, but it was part of his job.

He stepped out of his office, coat draped on his arms, and was met by silence.

Odd, he thought. Usually, when he emerged from there and it was nighttime, there would be…

_Oh._

Mikleo walked with soft footsteps to where his personal assistant was currently sleeping, head turned to the side and tucked in his arms while still seated by his work desk. The lack of paper stacks and scattered pens and paper clips was proof that Sorey had finished his leftover archival work while he waited for Mikleo to be done from overtime work as usual. Mikleo still sometimes insisted that it was okay for him to go home early but Sorey’s never changed his stance, patiently and gladly staying in the office with his boss until Mikleo was finished with his own work. This was something that none of his previous assistants ever did, who would always leave at five o’ clock on the dot. And when Mikleo would step out of the door from his side of their shared office space, he’d find Sorey in this very spot, sometimes reading a book or browsing at his computer, but always awake. But it looked like today he was way too tired to give that cheerful smile and good evening greeting that Mikleo had become accustomed to.

He knew that bosses were supposed to be angry to find subordinates sleeping on the job, but Mikleo couldn’t bring himself to. Not when Sorey wasn’t even required to be here past his supposed normal office hours, not when Sorey opted to stay in the office when he could have been relaxing at home instead when night had fallen.

… Not when Sorey looked cute sleeping peacefully like that.

Well, it wasn’t like he was just seated all day in the office waiting for the phone to ring; he accompanied Mikleo to some of his meetings, searched for any files Mikleo needed from the archives and even went all over the other departments’ offices to deliver and distribute reports as necessary, so it shouldn’t have been surprising to find out his P.A. was tired.

Violet eyes were drawn to the earrings that Sorey still had on. Ever since he recognized them, a particular curiosity had lingered in his mind, and it was what pushed him now to hover over by Sorey’s side and gently touch one of the orange feathers. It was soft and fine, he concluded, as he fiddled it between his fingers. He found himself wondering what kind of bird it could have come from.

Strangely enough, he also found himself getting the urge to do something more stupid.

Like kissing Sorey.

He gulped.

“Mmm..o…”

That murmur broke through the silence and made Mikleo realize what he was doing (and thinking), and he immediately withdrew his hand like it had touched a boiling kettle. Sorey indeed was mumbling a little, but he didn’t stir from his nap, only sighed then fidgeted his head and arms a bit. His sleep was probably really deep, Mikleo thought.

Idly, he considered staying till Sorey woke up (as a sort of payback to Sorey doing the same for him, and certainly not to stare like a creeper while he slept) but then he just had to remember that he was expected to be in Rountabel Hotel’s top-floor restaurant soon. But seeing how relaxed Sorey was, and happy, judging by the small smile tugging at his lips, Mikleo felt guilt well up within himself at the idea of waking his P.A. up.

So, he went back to his side of the office and retrieved something from his personal effects cabinet. He made sure to be gentle, and more importantly, quiet, as he shook out the blanket and draped it over Sorey’s shoulders. It was a little dusty but at least it didn’t smell funny, and it was still clearly light blue in colour. After all, it had been a while since it was last washed, or even last used. Mikleo couldn’t even recall the last time he needed to stay and sleep in here like Sorey currently was, when extreme exhaustion from working late nights alone didn’t leave him enough energy to even get to the door out of his office.

And there was no doubt it was because Sorey arrived into his life, helping and accompanying him. So that even though Mikleo still tended to work till late at night, he no longer reached midnight or past that to finish the day’s work, and he would leave the office not in silence, but with the light chatter from a guy with a smile like the sun even deep in the night.

Mikleo tore a piece of post-it note and reached for a pen, writing a note for Sorey so that he wouldn’t be shocked to see his boss gone by the time he woke up, whatever time that may be. He stuck it on the desk where the other was sure to see it, adjusted the lights and the air conditioner, before finally setting off to leave. Sorey was still deep asleep under the blanket, his face a picture of an innocent child, and Mikleo smiled fondly as he closed the door behind him.

No matter what may happen in the future on the issue of his romantic feelings, whether they would ever see the light of day or not, Sorey’s arrival in his life has been but a _blessing_ , and that was at least a conclusion he can say without doubt or embarrassment.

* * *

  
“All by yourself today? It’s been a while since I’ve seen that.”

Mikleo smiled as he crossed paths with the co-Head of Security on night shift at the ground floor lobby. “Actually, I was thinking the same thing to myself earlier, Eizen.”

The towering, blonde man gave an amused snort. “So how did you escape the _watchful_ eyes of your assistant?”

“By strolling out of the door casually.” Mikleo swiped his ID on the scanner with routine grace. “He fell asleep while waiting for me to finish and didn’t seem like he would wake up easily if I tried. Unfortunately, I need to be off for a dinner meeting.”

“Got it.” Eizen caught the implied meaning and request behind his boss’ words, and Mikleo expressed his gratitude for his employee’s quick acceptance of his request to look out and wait for Sorey by widening his smile.

He turned and headed for the exit, taking a deep inhale once he felt the cool outside air blowing against his face. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

  
Mikleo groaned like a zombie, which is what he felt like he currently was.

He was just so dead tired, he didn’t even want to move a muscle and just stay on his bed, buried under his sheets. By all rights, it was a Saturday morning, and after full five weekdays of work, not even he was immune to wanting just a peaceful weekend of rest.

But his phone just had to ring, making him decide today that his call ringtone was eviler than his alarm tone. Since he’s a boss though, he can’t ignore it, lest it was something important (it rarely was). With some difficulty, he flung the bedsheet off himself and stretched his arm toward the nightstand, fingers barely skimming the smooth surface of his phone. He managed to snatch it anyway and carelessly pressed the button and put the phone against his ear without looking. “Hello, Mikleo Rulay speaking.”

_“Hello?”_

Mikleo’s eyes widened. Well, that just about purged all of the sleep lingering in his veins in one go. “Sorey?”

The little laugh that traveled over the phone to his ears made his heart thump in funny ways. If this happened on all his mornings waking up, he might end up having problems with his blood pressure. _“Good morning, Mikleo. I hope I’m not bothering you._ ”

“No, not at all!” Mikleo quickly reassured, quashing down that sarcastic voice in his brain saying that was not the case twenty-six seconds ago. “Is there something wrong? An emergency in the office?” Because why else would Sorey be calling him in the very early hours of Saturday at…

… 11:04 A.M., said the clock up on the wall.

“ _No, everything is fine at work_ ,” Sorey replied. “ _Um… This call is kind of personal, actually, so I apologize in advance if this was wrong of me to do_.” Before Mikleo could answer back that no, it was all right for Sorey to call him anytime (because Mikleo loved the comforting sound of his voice), Sorey continued speaking. “ _I just want to say sorry for last night. I didn’t mean to fall asleep_.”

The memory of said night made Mikleo’s blush return full force. “N-no, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I’m not mad or anything. I understood that you were just really tired that day.” So was I, Mikleo almost added.

“ _Oh, thank you! But…_ ” Sorey sounded ashamed, and it gave Mikleo the mental image of a kicked puppy. “ _… I really do feel guilty about making you leave the office and go to your appointment by yourself._ ”

“It’s no problem, I’m used to it before.” Mikleo slowly began to lift himself off his bed, feet out on the floor feeling for where his slippers were.

“ _But I really want to make it up to you! So, if you’re not busy this afternoon…_ ” Mikleo, mind still partway asleep to question why Sorey would be asking for his plans for the day, quickly consulted his mental schedule as he went through the motions getting out of bed and found out that no, he wasn’t.

“ _… can I treat you to lunch?”_

WHUMP! THUMP! CRASH!!!

“ _Mikleo…? Hello? Are you there?_ ”

Yep, Sorey in the mornings was definitely not good for his heart. Or his body, which was aching in several different places from that slide out of his bed. Or his sanity.

* * *

  
“Have you and Sorey made out yet?”

Mikleo pretended he wasn’t blushing as he straightened his paper stack on the table loudly. “Rose, this management committee meeting is on our quarterly budget.” The ‘ _not about my non-existent love life_ ’ addendum was implied. He had just finished his presentation to the room, and when he asked if they had any questions, that was what Rose boldly asked.

Honestly, he wondered about his friends sometimes.

Instead of being deterred by the reminder to stay focused on business, Rose pressed on. “I guess that’s a no.” She leaned back on her swivel chair, sighing loudly. “Ugh, at this rate, I’m gonna lose…”

Zaveid, seated across from her, gave a boisterous laugh. “Maybe it’s because it’s been so long since Micky’s had any _action_ …” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “… that he’s probably forgotten how to!”

Mikleo did not even deign him with an unimpressed look for the ‘joke’, choosing to remain silent and let his friends get their fill of mundane gossip now so that they can get back to work sooner.

They were due for a short break in the meeting anyways. At least this spared him the trouble of having to formally declare break time.

Lailah directed a disapproving frown at the Sales Manager. “That’s rude, Zaveid. Mikleo is a very sensible and mature person. He knows there’s a proper place and time for such things.” Oh, was she defending him? How nice! “Also, he’s more of a romantic type, so I’m sure they’ll go on a lot of fun and sweet dates first~!” Wait, never mind, he’ll take that back, she’s also teasing him.

Alisha hid a giggle behind her hand. Edna pretended to balk. “Ugh, I get cavities just _looking_ at them.”

“You’re all wasting your time on this, honestly,” Mikleo said. Time that they could be using to get their work done instead, oh he wished.

“Then make your move on him already!” Rose pumped a fist on the table, making everyone’s cups wobble dangerously. Girl had a hell of an arm. “Yeah!” Zaveid backed her up easily, as if they’ve practiced their lines together beforehand. “Office sex is more fantastic than you think. Give it a try, it’s only the two of you in that huge office anyways.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes. “No, thank you. I am not a pervert, unlike you.”

“Actually, I prefer the term sexually knowledgeable and active.”

“Per-vert,” Edna intoned, casting him a judging look.  
  
Lailah placed a gentle hand on Mikleo’s arm, and spoke in a soft, soothing tone, able to be heard over the chaos from Zaveid lamenting about how harsh Edna was and begging for her compassion, as the long-haired secretary was seated beside the young CEO. “Teasing and joking their words may be, but their… no, our true wishes for you are not without merit, Mikleo.” He turned to her curiously, and she met his gaze with kindness. “All of us here want what would make you happy, and it’s very apparent that Sorey is the only one that can provide that special kind of happiness your heart has been yearning for.” His cheeks pinked at that. “After all that you’ve done and sacrificed, you of all people deserve to be happy. And we’ve all seen for ourselves that Sorey is a kind and good person. So why not take a chance with him?”

“I…” Mikleo sputtered. It was rare that he got put on the spot about his heart’s desires at two-thirty-three on Tuesday afternoons. He let her words run through his mind as he calmed his heartbeat back to a normal rate, and after a few moments found his heart unable to disagree at anything she pointed out.

Still, he was wary of toeing the line between boss and subordinate when it came to love. Friendship came easy with the people currently in this room, but romance was a different kind of personal. For Mikleo, who’d kept his focus on work leaving little time to muse on his feelings, it was difficult no doubt.

He finally settled on “I guess I’ll try”, making Lailah’s smile grow. It was a little amusing and heartwarming to think that, not only the obviously motherly Lailah but all of the people currently in this room were either acting like concerned parents or wacky but supportive relatives over his love life. Which was more than what he could say for his actual blood relative (Uncle Michael was not a bad person; he did pay for Mikleo’s schooling and got him a steady job, but emotionally he was a little distant, and spent most of the days of the year over at Camlann Mountains, living like a fishing hermit in his own cabin). He didn’t know whether to be irritated or flattered that they’re investing this much time and interest to make sure he got hitched.

Honestly, he wondered about his friends sometimes.

Mikleo only had time to flash a quick grateful smile in return however, before he was forced to turn his attention to the fact that Zaveid and Eizen had started tussling on the carpeted floor, most likely because the former was the only person stupid enough to try flirting or appealing to Edna within sensing distance of her overprotective big brother. Rose was not cheering for any person in particular but even just the prospect of a brawl happening had her excitedly yelling all the same, having clambered over her chair. Alisha was not having much success in trying to get the Head of Finance back to safer ground. Edna watched the fight with disinterest, only making a comment to Eizen to be careful not to get his suit ripped. Dezel stayed in his seat, eyes closed like he was taking a nap and unaffected by the noise, illustrating why he was the calmer (and saner) of the two Security heads. Lailah softly exclaimed “Oh my~” but was content with watching over in slight amusement at the scene.

And of course, he, as the boss (in title, at least, to these people), had to be the one to defuse the fight and get this room looking less like a grade school classroom during recess and more of an orderly conference room staffed with talented young professionals befitting the reputation of the Seraphim Corporation as the best company in all of Glenwood.

… Honestly, he wondered about his friends sometimes.

* * *

  
Thursday.

There was usually nothing special about Thursdays, and everyone just shuffled along to their desks, feeling tired and more than a little stressed, but hopeful because there was only one day to go before the weekend.

Well, to Mikleo, this particular Thursday was different.

Mainly because there was no Sorey greeting him as soon as he entered his office.

After the initial pause of confusion, he checked around the desks, thinking that perhaps Sorey was just crouched down to pick up something off the floor, or maybe he was still cleaning up. But he wasn’t.

When he was contemplating whether to just wait for a few more minutes with the thought that Sorey might just be at another department’s floor or possibly ringing up the lobby to ask if his P.A. had actually clocked in for the day yet, his cellphone began ringing.

The screen showed the name that he was internally hoping for. He wasted no time in picking it up. “Hello, Sorey?”

“ _... Hello._ ”

Mikleo frowned. The voice was definitely Sorey’s, but it was not the cheerful and lively tone he was used to hearing. “Where are you? Are you already here at the office?”

A few odd nerving seconds of silence passed before Sorey replied.

“ _No, I’m not at the office. I’m sorry… But I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to work today.”_

Well. That was a little surprising for Sorey, who’d never missed a work day before this. But it was a part of the working life. Still, Mikleo couldn’t help himself asking, “Why?”

“ _… It’s---_ “


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things got busier than I expected, but here we are. Thank you very much to everyone who gave kudos and left nice comments in the first part.
> 
> As hinted at the end of the previous part, light angst abounds, but this story is still majorly a fluffy romantic comedy (or at least, an attempt at it).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“ _No, I’m not at the office. I’m sorry… But I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to work today._ ”

Well. That was a little surprising for Sorey, who’d never missed a work day before this. But it was a part of the working life. Still, Mikleo couldn’t help himself asking, “Why?”

“… _It’s---_ “

The CEO shivered at the crushed tone that Sorey continued with.

“ _It’s… It’s Gramps. He…_ ”

Mikleo’s eyes widened.

* * *

 

  
“ _… and Zenrus Izuchi will be remembered and missed dearly. May he rest in peace._ ”

It was two o’ clock in the afternoon at Rayfalke Spiritcrest Cemetery when the coffin of Sorey’s grandfather was lowered into the ground for his final rest. The burial attendees were but a small crowd, a thirty-something group of people dressed in formal and black.

Once the earth on Zenrus’ grave was flattened and flowers laid over it, the people scattered into their own groups, quiet chatter filling the hot afternoon air. One of those mini-groups were the managers in Seraphim Corporation, willing to give their time to share in the sorrow for a guy that had become part of their friendship circle in less than a year. Spearheading the group was, of course, Mikleo, coming to pay his respects for a man that he’d only met once and yet was able to make a lasting impression in his mind. They had their own small talk going on, with only one non-participant: Mikleo, who was obviously staring at Sorey, a contemplative light in his violet irises. Edna normally pounced on such moments to tease, but she kept quiet this time, perhaps minding the atmosphere.

A little past 4 PM, people began moving out, saying their condolences and goodbyes to Sorey before making their way. Eventually, even Lailah and the others started to step away, but Mikleo didn’t move in tandem with them. Alisha laid a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not coming along?”

Mikleo shook his head. “I think I’ll stay for a while longer. You can all go on ahead.” The group gave gestures of acknowledgment. Lailah smiled in understanding, trailing behind the others. “See you then.”

“Sure.” The young CEO watched as his close friends approached Sorey, who flashed a small appreciative smile at their likely words of encouragement. Then a quizzical look was sent his way, probably because Sorey realized he wasn’t with the group. He turned his head away, knowing a staring contest with his P.A. would occur if he lingered.

Mikleo walked over to the shade of a nearby tree, a little distant from where Sorey was still talking with a different group of acquaintances. When he wasn’t gauging Sorey’s appearance from afar, his eyes studied the other people who’ve come to see off Zenrus and observed that none of them bore a resemblance to Sorey or his grandfather.

The sky had turned orange by the time Sorey was waving goodbye to an old couple. He looked around for a bit, and found no more old acquaintances who joined in the funeral approaching him.

He wasn’t completely alone yet, though.

“Mikleo.” Sorey walked over to him with a small smile. The CEO was leaning against the trunk of a tree, arms crossed and eyes closed. “You’re still here?” His question tinged with curiosity and disbelief that Mikleo waited all this time by himself.

He didn’t receive a reply, as Mikleo just slowly opened his eyes. He puzzled over the unreadable gaze being sent his way by his boss.

After what felt like eternity, Mikleo finally spoke. “I can’t leave yet.” His voice was low but steady. “Not with you like this.”

“… Huh?” Sorey’s confusion grew.

“Your smile got most people fooled. Or maybe some of them didn’t, but just chose to leave it be. _But not me_.” Mikleo flicked his eyes upwards, watched the upper branches of the tree sway in a slight breeze.

“I don’t…” Sorey looked concerned, because to him, his boss was suddenly spouting nonsense. “What are you talking about?”

Mikleo looked back down, and there was an icy fire in his eyes, one that made Sorey literally flinch. “Give me some credit here. Sorey… I’m your boss. We work within the same office. We’ve spent at least twelve hours every weekday in there working till the night for nearly a year now. And in that time, I would think I’ve learnt to tell by your movements what state you’re in.” He huffed, and gave his ‘disappointed boss’ stare, like they were currently in the office and Sorey had accidentally spilled coffee over his print outs instead. “You’ve bottled up your emotions. You still currently are, actually.”

Before Sorey could even begin to stutter a denial, he was held in place by the increased intensity of violet eyes. “And if I had to guess as to why, it’s because you don’t want people worrying over you. I have first-hand experience on how selfless you can be, after all.” Mikleo paused, as his words were slowly but surely processed by Sorey’s mind.

“Sorey… There’s no one else here that you have to pretend to look strong for.” The young CEO unfurled his arms. “And if you’re thinking that you have to do that on me because I’m your boss, then clearly you haven’t learned anything these past ten months and I’m seriously considering giving you double the paperwork when you get back to work.” By now, those green eyes had grown so wide, as wide as his mouth was which slacked in shock. Mikleo sighed and ran a frustrated hand over his face. He mumbled under his breath, “Ugh, god, I was never good at this honestly expressing feelings stuff,” before he switched back to a more audible tone. “What I’m saying is… I won’t mock or think any less of you for this. You’ve had nearly a year also to learn that I’m not that kind of person. So, I suggest that you stop holding it back.” He pursed his lips. “ _Please_.”

The light of realization in Sorey’s eyes, initially just a tiny firefly flicker, slowly grew in intensity after every sentence uttered by Mikleo earlier. And at that final, softly-spoken but genuinely emotional plea, the light shone brightly but fleetingly like a star, before the dam walling Sorey’s emotions finally caved.

Sorey rushed at Mikleo with the force of a freight train, and the CEO didn’t care that his back collided painfully against the tree due to it. He didn’t care how Sorey’s hands were clinging on his shoulders, gripping them so tightly like he was dangling from a cliff and they were his lifeline. He also didn’t care that the front of his dress shirt was now wrinkled and turning wetter right where Sorey had slammed and buried his face.

Mikleo’s only concern was keeping the trembling, gasping man in his arms steady while said man released all the piled-up fear, distress, and grief that had gathered in his heart since he received the news that his grandfather had gone into cardiac arrest up until the old man was finally an occupant in the cemetery they stood on. Sorey needed this, because that literal and metaphysical weight in his chest would not go away otherwise.

And that was something Mikleo knew from experience. When he was younger, about to enter middle school, and fate cruelly tore his mother away from him. Back then, Lailah gave him this type of consolation, even though he had only met her like once or twice by then. He had been on the receiving end and knew from experience the relief that would come afterwards. So, the moment he saw Sorey in person when they arrived at Rayfalke earlier, the first time since that call at work where he broke the news of his grandfather’s death, Mikleo knew that the time had come for him to be on the providing side of this kind of reprieve.

All the more for the person he had fallen in love with.

It felt like an eternity had passed by the time Sorey had finally disentangled himself from Mikleo, slowly and gently. Mikleo didn’t account for the exact time, but it had to have been a while, because the sunset was just about to pass over the sky to the blanket of night. Sorey rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand while Mikleo smoothed out his shirt and sleeves. “Feeling better?”

Sorey nodded lightly.

“That’s good.” He idly brushed a stray strand of hair from his face. “Just so you know, it’s all right with me if you still can’t come to work tomorrow. I’ll manage. If you feel like you aren’t ready, don’t force yourself. Take as much time as you need to recover.”

It took a few seconds before Sorey lowered his arm. His suit was crumpled, his hair was messy and his eyes were still a little puffy, but none of these things came close to ruining the beauty of the tender, grateful gaze he directed to his boss.

* * *

  
Mikleo lied.

He bit back a curse as he moved forward - and in the process - leapt over a box of unused copy paper, sidestepped a pile of envelopes that were halfway to sliding to the floor, kicked a stapler out of the path, crunched his shoes over some balled-up pieces of paper that were on the floor and not inside the nearby tipped-over trash can, then nudged his knee on a stack of hardbound reference books along the way.

It was like he was on an obstacle course, with the setting being his own office.

And by the time he got to the phone, it had already gone through ten rings. Which is probably why, when he finally picked it up, his ear was met with a dial tone, indicating that whoever was on the line earlier got impatient or got sent back to the operator.

This, in turn, meant he just navigated the jungle that his office had become for nothing.

Sighing, he massaged his temples, hoping to somewhat soothe the headache budding in there. It wasn’t a good sign that this was already happening just one hour into the start of the day.

He had been without his personal assistant for a week and a half and counting, which meant he was doing double the usual amount of work, which was already massive without that multiplying factor. Furthermore, that increased workload left him with no time to clean up the place, and he also couldn’t call in housekeeping to sweep the place when the files in the room weren’t properly recorded and organized yet and there was a risk that they could get misplaced or tossed out with the trash. He no longer even had time for breaks, whether in the morning or in the afternoon, as tasks-to-do already awaited him the moment he stepped into the building.

Though, he partly had himself to blame for the current chaotic state of the place. His office probably wouldn’t have gotten this bad if he actually did his usual overtime work. But he had been unable to do so.

Or, to be more precise, he chose not to.

All because Sorey wasn’t around.

Oh, he tried during the earlier nights. But barely fifteen minutes in after night had fallen, he found himself becoming restless, unable to concentrate for some reason… And also _lonely_.

Odd, really, because he didn’t have a problem with working overtime by himself before, with his previous assistants often leaving early. It was just that he’d gotten used to having Sorey waiting for him on the other side of the office, that working alone suddenly felt new to him, and he couldn’t stand it. Was it him being sappy, stubborn or stupid? Either one of them could apply. Heck, maybe it was all three.

He shook his head. This wasn’t the time to dwell on those multitude of thoughts that all spawned from a single sentence:

He missed Sorey.

Mikleo had just taken an armload of books from a shelf when the accursed phone began ringing again. Focused only on his job and its high standards which entailed him to answer that as quick as he could, he made the trek there with his luggage still in hand. Not an easy task when his office was still a forest of papers and junk, forcing him to make another journey through the maze. The phone was soon in reaching distance, but his eagerness became his downfall.

Literally. Because he ended up tripping badly over a box of something he didn’t have the brainpower to spare remembering right now. Not when his face was about to have a collision with part of his office carpet, Alisha’s report on new personnel requests from the other departments, and an empty plastic cup.

A pair of hands suddenly encircled his waist and pulled him back, putting a stop to that impromptu meet-up.

“Are you all right?”

Violet eyes widened, and Mikleo’s head turned behind him so fast he almost got whiplash. But he didn’t care about that. Nor did he care that the books in his arms had clattered to the floor. Or that the phone had ceased ringing.

None of that deserved space in his mind right now, because he could only think about that voice which could only belong to one person.

Sorey, dressed in his office suit, usual earrings swaying lightly as he tilted his head, kept his arms steady around his boss’ thin waist and then beamed down with that eternal smile of his, easily saying the next three words like it was just a normal day at job and they weren’t currently in a strange position.

“Good morning, Mikleo.”

The CEO felt his breath escape him, his heart felt like it was floating from sheer happiness and relief, like he’d just been blessed by the first rays of the sun after a period of darkness. Mikleo figured that metaphor may not be far off from reality, but there was now that light in Sorey’s eyes that was missing back at Rayfalke. It was the light that made everything around Mikleo brighter, and set his heart on fire.

There were just so many things that Mikleo wanted to say to Sorey at the moment (I’m fine. _More than fine in this current position_. What about you? _He smells SO good this close_. Is he no longer in grief and ready to return to work? _I missed you---_ )

“You’re late.” was what came out of his mouth instead.

It was also too late to take those very words back, because really, after a week or so of not seeing the guy he cared so much about because of sorrowful personal reasons, this ended up being the first thing he said to him? Could he be any more unromantic? Cruel? Or rude? And why did he have to say those words with a childish pout pulling on his lips?

But Sorey, bless his patience and pure heart, only added a hint of apology to his smile, otherwise giving no indication of having been offended. “Sorry, I overslept.”

Mikleo internally mourned the loss of Sorey’s warmth as the P.A. let him go and helped him get back to a proper standing position, continuing to explain himself all the while. “I was just so excited to finally see you again… And uh, be back to work that I could barely sleep last night!” Mikleo made sure not to dwell too much on the first few words Sorey said, lest he swoon from delight and then Sorey would have to catch him in his arms again, and hey that sounded nice, according to the shameless part of his brain (that was under the heavy influence of his heart).

Taking a moment to dust himself off and fix his suit back to being immaculate and smooth, violet eyes then ran over Sorey’s figure from top to bottom before going back to his face. And seeing that smile not falter in the least or those eyes to cloud over in sadness, Mikleo knew there was no need to ask back Sorey’s initial question.

He was fine.

Mikleo’s lips curved into a smirk, the only visible sign of his internally feeling giddy and more energized than he was at the start of the day. “Since you’re so eager to get back to work, I hope you’re prepared.” He purposefully and slowly looked around the mass of skyscraper reports and clutter of supplies that used to be more appropriately called their office, Sorey’s head instinctively following his gaze. “We’ve got a _lot_ of work to do.”

Sorey laughed nervously, but he unhesitatingly followed his boss through the labyrinth. Mikleo’s smirk turned into a fond, grateful smile.

* * *

  
“Mikleo, should I put these rejected advertisement proposals in the archive?”

Pausing in the middle of stamping on a pile of documents, Mikleo wrinkled his nose and answered, “No, throw them to the shredder. _Please_.”

Sorey nodded, even if his boss couldn’t see it, and made his way to the machine, ready to feed it another batch of paper. Mikleo’s reaction was a little more understandable to someone like him, who was aware that Zaveid’s brilliance at his job came with the occasional odd, not-work-safe ideas.

Mikleo let out a deep breath of relief, eyeing the stack of papers he’d just finished checking. There were still about _fifty_ piles waiting for him, but in times like this, he’d learned to celebrate what he could, or the exhaustion will drag him down. Besides, the situation wasn’t what all bad when considering that Sorey was willing to come to the office with him for overtime clean-up on a Saturday.

Yep. Mikleo wondered why Sorey was willing to spend his rest day in an office sorting out documents, but realized that it was no different from him being willing to stick around for weekday nights. And it’s not like Mikleo could talk, when he was the one who initiated this dilemma by NOT doing the extra work when Sorey wasn’t around and letting it pile up like this, which in turn made the workaholic in him decide that reaching Friday night with heaps of reports still unprocessed necessitated the need to sort them out on weekend before the next work week could add more. When he declared that, Sorey had immediately volunteered to come and help.

Thus, the current situation.

It was kind of surreal for them both to be in the office like this and yet not wearing their typical work suits. It certainly wasn’t making Mikleo fantasize about them being like this in a different location instead. Like his house. And not filing or archiving old reports, but maybe sorting out boxes of Sorey’s personal belongings (“ _Oh, you can put your clothes on the brown wardrobe. And I have an extra shelf for those historical books of yours._ ”)

It had been a good three point seven minutes by the time Mikleo realized that oh shit, he’d been daydreaming while staring at Sorey.

But it only took a second for him to realize _oh shit_ , he’d been doodling _HEARTS_ on Dezel’s three-week-old report about an intern that had broken the ninth-floor coffee maker in the morning and caused an employee riot that required Security intervention and halted work for half a day. He summoned every ounce of his willpower to not scream in embarrassment. As nonchalantly as he could, he placed it in the middle of all the other finished reports. Hopefully, it will be buried in the archives and no one will ever lay their eyes on it.

He sighed. His fantasies would have to remain like they were for now. While he did remember promising Lailah that he’d try to take a further step in his… ‘relationship’ with Sorey, and the P.A. was physically and mentally fine to return to work, Mikleo didn’t want to put him through another potentially emotional strain so soon.

Mikleo turned his attention to the window, where raindrops were beginning to splatter against the glass. Maybe he’ll try on a sunnier day in the future. If it will ever even come.

* * *

  
Twenty-five towers done.

Mikleo collapsed back in his chair and closed his eyes for a brief rest. When he snapped them back open, they were immediately met with the sight of Sorey coming over to collect the pile he’d just finished.

Not sure if his eyes were blinded more by the overhead fluorescent light or the brightness of Sorey’s smile, Mikleo had to blink his eyes away regardless. The usual nightscape of lights from the buildings beyond the window he turned his vision towards was dimmed by the rain that hadn’t stopped pouring. With his exhaustion joining in to urge, he said, “That’ll be the last one for today.” Sorey turned to listen. “I think we’ll be able to finish the pending work within the next week.”

And it was a fair estimate considering that he’d gone through at least half of the stacks, and it was now possible to walk through their office without stepping on paper. Sorey nodded his agreement.

Mikleo watched him go towards the filing cabinets with a spring in his step, still perky even after a whole day of work. A fond smile stretched on his lips before he could help it.

The moment was sadly interrupted by the ringing of the phone on Mikleo’s desk, causing them to pause in their movements. Confusion immediately crossed through the two young men’s minds regarding who could be calling the office on a Saturday night. Though when the caller ID showed that it was just the downstairs security, Mikleo picked it up with no apprehension.

“ _Good evening, Sir Rulay. This is Lafarga. Pardon my sudden call but I would like to inquire if you and your assistant are still working._ ”

Mikleo blinked. “Well, we’ve just finished here, so we’re probably going to leave soon. Why do you ask?”

Lafarga seemed to hesitate for a moment before he answered, “ _… I figured I should warn you that due to the rain, the street outside is flooded_.”

“What!?” Mikleo gasped. While anyone who lived in the Ladylake area was aware that it was prone to flooding, it was still a shock to hear it happening so suddenly in a day that one wasn’t expecting it to. What were the chances though that it occurred on a time that Mikleo had decided to go to the office on a weekend? One in a million?

“ _There is no danger of the waters reaching the lobby, however public transport has been reported to have halted. It looks like you’ll have to prepare for an extended stay_.”

Having gotten over the surprising news, Mikleo was calmer in saying, “I see… Thank you for informing me. Do call if anything new comes up.”

“ _I’ll make sure to do so, Sir_.”

Mikleo put the receiver back, just as Sorey had made his way over to him. “What’s going on?” Having only heard one-half of the phone conversation, Mikleo’s startled reaction from earlier made him curious.

Right now, however, Mikleo only gave a deflated sigh.

“We’re stuck.”

* * *

  
It had been easier to keep the current situation out of their minds when it was still early night. But when Sorey’s stomach growled while they were resting in the visitor couches, making Mikleo’s own pangs of hunger act up too, they were forced to confront it.

Obviously, they weren’t going to get food delivered when the only vehicles that could travel the streets outside right now were boats. The pantry and cafeteria were locked. Although a copy of the key was available at security, neither of them fancied a trek farther than beyond the office for now due to the lingering exhaustion of an entire day of overtime work.

Hence, they attempted to search through their personal cabinets for anything edible. Sorey’s unfortunately yielded nothing; his long absence meant that his locker was not re-stocked.

When Mikleo opened his supplies cabinet though, his brows furrowed.

His own cabinet turned out empty as well, but that wasn’t what puzzled him. Being extremely busy for the past week working without his assistant meant that he hadn’t had time to check its contents, so he hadn’t gotten up his hopes too much when he slid it open.

However, due to said hectic week, he was pretty confident that he never went drinking.

So why was his liquor cabinet also empty?

Had someone been stealing from his supplies? Or was he just forgetting due to exhaustion and hunger that his supplies had already been long gone before what he was supposing?

He recalled the contents: some vintage fruit wines from Marlind, a couple of quality spirits from Lastonbell, his prized _Gododdin Elixir_ – he thought with a mental sob --- were all gone. Heck, even the cheap Katz Beer cans had disappeared from his mini-bar. All that was left in the fridge was…

* * *

  
“I’m sorry I don’t have anything more substantial than this.” Mikleo said as he slid next to Sorey on the visitor’s couch in the office.

“I don’t mind.” Sorey assured his boss, happily swallowing another scoop of ice cream from the cup he held.

Mikleo dug into his own dessert. “I suppose it is better than nothing.” The raindrops continued drumming against the windows, though it wasn’t pouring as hard as before. However, they still had no idea what time they’d be able to leave. They could only hope that the temporary sustenance of ice cream will last them until they could finally go home.

But if Sorey didn’t stop slurping loudly and gurgling satisfied noises from his throat like that, Mikleo wasn’t even going to last five minutes. He quickly scooped a couple spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, hoping the ice could cool him down.

… It wasn’t happening.

Mikleo wasn’t stupid. The current situation was a perfect setting for him to... try to do something about the feelings he harbored for his assistant: A relatively private location with a relaxed atmosphere where they were stuck for an unknown amount of time, with just the two of them, with added bonus of them not wearing their restrictive formal suits. It was certainly tempting, and if Mikleo had lesser self-restraint, he might have given in. But like the previous times, he’d turn out to be either too considerate of Sorey’s situation, too stubborn to drop his dignified boss image, or too scared of potentially losing Sorey if he tried to dip one toe past that socially acceptable line.

That was part of the reason why he lingered at his liquor collection earlier. He’d idly entertained one of Zaveid’s ridiculous seduction ideas, cliché as it was: getting either or both of them drunk.

The crazy suggestion had logical merits: being drunk out of his mind would make Mikleo have no qualms about asking Sorey to screw him senseless on the couch. The alcohol would drive away the hesitance borne from worrying over consequences. And if things turn awkward or worse, Sorey didn’t like him in that way, he could blame it on the alcohol.

It was an easy plan to enact with a way out if the need arose.

But since his stock was oh-so-conveniently gone, that meant this courtship story would have to go through a different route.

Still, how did one go about seducing someone? Mikleo was woefully inexperienced in that department. It was always the other way around, with people flocking to him enamored by his angelic looks. He never had to actively pursue someone. And how could he even bring it up? Eating frozen ice cream while lounging on a couch, even though they were sitting close to each other, wasn’t exactly setting up a romantic atmosphere.

“Is something wrong?”

Mikleo snapped out of his thoughts, finding Sorey staring at him quizzically.

“Nothing. I was just thinking.” Mikleo averted his eyes in embarrassment, glad Sorey couldn’t read minds.

Sorey seemed like he would indulge his curiosity more, but seemed to think better of it and just nodded an okay to Mikleo waving him off. After that, silence fell over them as they focused on their respective desserts. In light of the spaciousness of the room against the current closeness between them as the only two occupants, the silence felt oddly deafening.

It was Sorey who finished first, but he waited for Mikleo to lay his empty cup on the table before offering to clean them up. Mikleo let him go, while internally berating himself because his stupid thoughts would just not go away. His head was beginning to throb from the combination of worries, what-ifs, plans, and plain exhaustion. It didn’t help that his eyes were stinging a little from the strain of reading through what felt like hundreds of typewritten pages earlier.

So, he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, promising them a couple of minutes of rest.

Within the darkness, it didn’t take long for the jumble of thoughts in his mind to slowly dissolve as his body slowly eased into a serene slumber.

* * *

  
Mikleo woke to half-consciousness with Sorey’s face hovering inches over him.

Before he could even make sense of his sputtering brain trying to tell him that he might have actually fallen asleep, his limbs sluggishly trying to move and stretch, and his eyes trying blink out the transition from darkness to light, something warm and soft came into contact with his lips.

It took him a couple of seconds to register what was happening.

And it was Sorey kissing him.

His eyes widened upon that realization, but with the remnants of sleep lingering in his veins, any further movement was beyond him.

At least he could now see that Sorey’s eyes were closed, breathing lightly through his nose. The kiss was feather-soft, barely any weight or pressure behind it, but it sent tingles down Mikleo’s spine all the same, which aided him in his struggle to wakefulness.

Some part of him wondered if this was all just a dream, and there was reason to think it was, as his still heavy arms were quick to remind him. Yet another part didn’t care if it was, and wanted to take advantage of this opportunity.

He inched his head forward for just the tiniest fraction, yet the difference was immediate and enormous. The increased pressure between their connected lips jolted Mikleo’s heart to life, and it set off a chain reaction throughout his body as the sleepiness dissipated to a tingling pleasure. Sorey, eyes still closed and seemingly immersed so deeply in the magic of the moment, gave no indication that he was aware that his boss was awake even though he met Mikleo’s response by finally adding force down to his lips.

Mikleo ceased to think.

The moment was only broken when Sorey finally deigned to open his eyes, and saw Mikleo’s half-lidded purple irises staring back.

He sprung away immediately with a loud gasp, backing to the other end of the couch. Mikleo, now more than a little aware, straightened up and dusted himself without tearing his eyes away from Sorey, who was now trembling visibly, eyes wild with panic.

“I… I’m… I’m so---“ Sorey begun stuttering. But his impending apologies, awkward denials and unintended confessions of regret were quickly halted.

All it took was Mikleo’s forefinger gently hovering over his lips.

Sorey gulped audibly, as he was held in place by an intense amethyst gaze.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Mikleo said, almost breathless as he lowered his hand. His entire body was shivering from the multitude of emotions blossoming from his heart: bliss, nervousness, anticipation… _hope_.

It was that one which gave him courage.

“ _The kiss_ …” Saying it out made it feel more real, that what just happened wasn’t just a dream conjured by his subconscious. It only made him bolder with each passing second. Mikleo leaned forward, Sorey’s breath hitching in response when thin fingers brushed his earlobe on the way to caressing a feather. “I liked it. I wouldn’t mind doing it again. And even further in the future.” His voice was quiet but clear, no trace of uncertainty in what he just said and implied. “What about you?” He kept his eyes focused on Sorey, whose eyes were widening ever so slowly.

Sorey didn’t answer immediately. Silence stretched out for a few moments as Mikleo patiently waited while Sorey seemingly processed everything that was currently happening. Sorey’s impulsive act catapulted them to the crossroads of their acquaintance, with no going back to what they were before. They were on the brink of a monumental change, for the better or the worse.

The kiss had made it obvious that their feelings were mutual. Otherwise, Sorey wouldn’t have deepened it when Mikleo didn’t push him away. Both of those actions confirmed that despite the kiss being a spur-of-the-moment, it was a lingering intention they harbored to do, and this accident was only one of many possibilities it could have surfaced. After that realization, the next step to consider then would be, would they act on it or just let it remain as a mere fact about themselves?

In his earlier words, Mikleo had laid out the direction he wanted them to take from here, and it was the direction that hinged entirely on what his heart desired all this time, and he was willing to act on it. The subsequent question was thus Mikleo putting his, no, _their_ future, in Sorey’s hands.

It felt like several minutes had passed before Sorey finally reacted to Mikleo’s question, to the very important decision he was being asked to make.

It wasn’t the anticipated verbal answer. But he made the slightest movement forward, despite the apprehension clouding his eyes. Then he inched back a bit, settled in place for a second, before pushing closer to Mikleo again. The tentativeness was a physical manifestation of the turmoil in his heart. But Mikleo’s steadfast, unwavering gaze seemed to spur him on, until the distance between them was mere centimeters, so close that each puff of breath could be felt by the other. With nerves constricting the words in his throat, it was Sorey’s eyes that revealed him shyly asking for permission to cross the intangible line, contrasting how brazen his earlier act had been. And perhaps because there was a part of him that was still keeping aware of their positions as boss and his personal assistant.

But Mikleo didn’t budge or back out. His eyelids fluttering halfway close and lips stretching into a thin, indulgent smile were the final reassurances that Sorey needed to leap over the hurdle and initiate their second kiss --- his answer to Mikleo’s question.

Sorey placed a hand at the back of Mikleo’s head, pressing him even closer. Mikleo responded with a muffled moan, clutching the collar of Sorey’s shirt before falling backwards into the couch, dragging Sorey on top of him without ever breaking the kiss.

With their emotions finally unrestrained, flooding their veins with pure bliss, the sweet kiss slowly turned more passionate once Mikleo parted his lips and allowed Sorey’s prodding tongue to dance with his own. It felt like an eternity had passed before they finally broke for air, Mikleo appreciating the gleam of desire in emerald green eyes, a crazed giggle threatening to erupt from his throat at the sight.

He was instead forced to suck in a short breath when a hand palmed the front of his trousers, fiddling with the zipper. Mikleo didn’t think before this moment that Sorey’s bright smile could also make him feel heated. That smile remained as Sorey tilted his head and whispered, “May I?”

Mikleo didn’t know why Sorey was even bothering to ask for permission, he could have shoved his hand down Mikleo’s pants unceremoniously and Mikleo wouldn’t have minded. It wasn’t like he was in a proper state of mind to protest. But still, the politeness of the question, the reverent look in those eyes, and the eagerly awaiting smile… Mikleo felt like he was being worshipped.

It was a feeling that sent tingling down Mikleo’s spine, arousal rising. He didn’t even need to think of an answer, for it was already at the tip of his tongue.

“God, _yes_.”

* * *

  
“…Oh.”

Mikleo stopped in his tracks and stared.

And so did Sorey, about a meter away from him, in front of the staircase leading to the Seraphim Corporation building entrance, which were surprisingly devoid of other employees making their way to work on a Monday morning.

It only took a moment for the surprise to wear off, and for Sorey to flash his usual smile. He quickly made his way over to Mikleo, and upon stopping in front of him, said, “Good morning, Mikleo!”

Returning that smile with a fond one of his own wasn’t hard to do. “Good morning. Fancy meeting you here, Sorey.” After all, Sorey was habitually early to arrive at work, and Mikleo could count on hand the times he got to the office before Sorey. Arriving at the same time as him was an odd but nice coincidence.

“Yeah…” Sorey let out a little laugh that had Mikleo’s heart dancing. “I actually left in my usual early time. But I had to take a detour.” He held up a small paper bag clutched in his left hand, bearing the logo ‘Sparrowfeathers Bakery’. “Rose called me this morning and asked me to buy her mabo curry buns. She was very insistent about it. It took me a while to find the bakery that she specifically wanted.”

Mikleo raised an eyebrow. “Really.” That was odd. Then again, it was a well-known fact that Rose loved mabo curry buns, so maybe this was just her cravings being demanding. He’d have pondered more about why she would have chosen Sorey as her errand boy of all people, but then Sorey turned to the side and it was like an unspoken signal for them to start climbing the stairs. There was nothing odd about the little gap between them as they stepped up side-by-side, but a very observant person would have noted their knuckles brushing against each other far too frequently to be just coincidental.

The light chat between the two of them was not to last, however. Not when, upon getting past the tinted glass doors of the lobby, automatic door sliding open for them, they were forced to shield their senses from the BLAST of multiple party poppers being released.

“CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!”

Mikleo tried to open his eyes, and his sight recoiled at the glittering confetti floating all over the air. Though he was still at least able to discern that what looked like the entire Seraphim Corporation workforce was crammed in the lobby, crowded around him and his assistant.

“Uhh, what’s going on?” Sorey asked with a nervous smile, unsure of what to make of the shit-eating grins of the crowd.

Lailah, part of the forefront group of the managers a.k.a. their closest friends, clapped her hands and happily answered for him. “We’re just celebrating you two finally becoming a couple!”

Oh god, Mikleo wished it wasn’t so easy to notice he was blushing, but being pale-skinned didn’t make it easy. “H-how did you know…!?” It had only been two days! And it was on a weekend!

Rose stalked forward to snatch her order from a similarly-blushing, petrified-shocked Sorey’s hands, a cattish smile on her face. “We have our ways.”

It did not take long for Mikleo to realize that this entire morning had been a set-up, knowing how brilliant but devious these employees could be. He should have been more suspicious at the lack of other people at the entrance, or at Rose’s way too convenient excuse of an errand to get Sorey to arrive to work later than he normally should have, but the elation of seeing Sorey early in the day made him drop his guard. He didn’t know if he should be irritated that they’ve turned the lobby into a glitter and confetti mess, or touched that they’ve actually set aside their early work time to prepare for this.

“But man, I can’t believe Sorey made the first move!” Zaveid piped up. “I thought for sure Micky was the one who was thirstier, and would drop the dignified boss persona to give in to his urges that have been neglected for far too long.” Mikleo would have gone over to kick him but Sorey, having gotten over his shock and now had both hands free, decided that now was the perfect time to move closer and start brushing confetti out of blue-white strands. Damn Sorey thinking that, since everyone already knows about them now, there was no need to be subtle about displays of affection. Damn his head for shamelessly leaning in to the tender, almost-reverent touch. And lastly, damn everyone else’s smug smirks getting wider and the giggling from the reception desk ladies.

Alisha seemed thoughtful, a hand curled under her chin. “I believe it was Edna who had the correct guess?” She didn’t take part in the not-so-secret bet about Mikleo and Sorey, for she was too polite and nice to do so, but by being part of the main group, she was up-to-date on its details.

“I don’t make bets that have a chance of losing,” said the petite manager with a crafty smile.

Rose raised an eyebrow. “To me, while it was obvious Sorey thought Mikleo was like a seraph descended to earth --- _because honestly who doesn’t_ \--- he always seemed to be too mindful of Mikleo being the boss to be bold enough to jump him. How did you figure out that Sorey’s infatuation rivaled that or was maybe greater than Mikleo’s?”

Edna’s smugness practically radiated off her small body. “I’m the administrator for every single computer in this building, and my brother is the co-head of security. This entire building is our domain. We know _everything_ that happens here.” She shared a knowing look with Eizen before she turned her mischievous eyes over to the main couple. “I have sixty-four gigabytes worth of security camera videos showing two lovesick nerds who share an office space sneaking glances or staring dreamily when they think the other one isn’t looking.”

Mikleo let out strangled gasp, face immediately exploding into a tomato-red, too embarrassed to make eye contact with anyone. The palm he’d brought up to cover half his face couldn’t hide the intense hue that stained it. Sorey sprung up like he’d been electrified, jolting his hand away from Mikleo’s hair. He averted his eyes to the ceiling, a blush rising on his cheeks as well. His hand was now rubbing at the back of his head, chuckling nervously and internally torn between embarrassment and flattery.

It was the amused laughter and the squeals of “Aww…” and “Kyaaa! How cute!” and “So romantic! They’re totally in love!” from all around that pushed Mikleo’s embarrassment to the level of indignation that caused him to yell in his ‘boss’ voice “All of you, GET BACK TO WORK! And this lobby better be confetti-free before lunch or I’m not signing any pay slips for this month!!!”

The crowd dispersed after that, but they were still doing it far too slowly and with not enough panic to Mikleo’s liking. Maybe because any remaining fearful respect toward him (if there was even any) despite his position in the company crumbled after that declaration by Edna, who just had to make riling him up as her pastime.

He directed his scowl towards his friends, who hadn’t moved, and were still smiling those indulgent grins. He crossed his arms and gave his best intimidating look, never mind that the crimson on his cheeks hadn’t faded yet. “What are you still doing here?”

Rose gave a flippant wave of her hand. “We know you’re too nice and too much of a good boss to carry out that threat.”

If there was a downside to having friends that know you so well, this was probably it. Mikleo frowned even more, unable to say that she was wrong.

Luckily, Sorey rushed to play mediator. He put a placating hand at the small of Mikleo’s back (which didn’t go unnoticed) and said, “Even though this entire morning surprise was a little embarrassing…” Mikleo, who was at least starting to calm down, bristled at _little_. “… I’m really… happy that you guys are so supportive of us. I feel really lucky to be part of such good company.”

The group melted at the sincerity of Sorey’s words and tone, some of them more discreet than the others. Dezel tugged the visor of his black beret lower over his eyes. “It was just better for you two to resolve it before it got in the way of your performance at work.” He grunted when Rose jabbed her elbow lightly at his ribs, chirping him about being shy.

Mikleo exhaled, most of his anger dissipating with it. “I suppose I should give you all my thanks for that as well, even though for the sake of my blood pressure, I could do with less surprises and declarations of embarrassing things I’ve done that were caught on camera…”

He trailed off, a pensive look entering his face.

Sorey blinked. “What’s wrong?”

A minute passed before Mikleo finally directed a serious look to the two Security heads. “Did the cameras catch if there was someone stealing from my liquor cabinet?”

Various reactions arose from the group, mostly confusion. The duo looked at each other before Eizen answered, “Huh. It wasn’t obvious to you who did it?”

Edna slid in to comment after him easily. “Eizen is right. Though, I suppose you want to be sure.” She tilted her head. “Well, the entertainment I got earlier was satisfactory and I’m a hundred thousand gald richer. Both of those are partly due to you, so I guess I can do you a little favor in return.” She turned her head, a wicked smile on her lips, at the same time that Eizen raised his arm to gesture.

“It was him.”

All eyes turned to Zaveid, the announced culprit. It was interesting to point out that he’d backed away for a bit of distance from the group before the spotlight was shed on him.

“Uhhhh… I can explain…”

Suddenly, it felt like the lobby temperature had dropped a few degrees.

“I see...”

As if on instinct, everyone turned their heads to the CEO, who was now smiling brightly. _A little too brightly_.

For the first time, there was a hint of fear in the employees’ faces, including the management members. Dezel and Eizen, being the hardened guards they were, at least were good in masking the fact that they’ve flinched. Even Sorey had inched away a little from his partner.

Mikleo soon spoke in a honey-sweet voice that was somehow terrifying. “Lailah.”

The secretary hid a little gulp behind her light smile. “Yes?”

“Double the paperwork for Zaveid.”

The Sales Manager gasped, rooted to the spot. “I-it was for a good cause!!”

“Oh, it was? In that case, please scratch that, Lailah.” Mikleo’s smile widened, violet eyes seemingly glowing. “And make it _triple_.”

Zaveid’s anguished scream echoed throughout the lobby. No one moved to sympathize with him, though, as everyone else shook off their fear in favor of returning to their jobs. Well, except Edna, who had whipped out her phone and murmured something along the lines of ‘this’ll be good elevator music…’

Lailah clapped her hands, declared that she would immediately process Mikleo’s request, and strolled off to the elevators with a twirl of her heels. Behind her, Rose was cackling and Alisha was trying not to giggle behind her polite smile. Dezel seemed to have gone with the wind. Eizen made his way over to the inner back corner of the lobby wherein stood a platoon of rigidly and perfectly lined up uniformed security guards.

Then there was Sorey, wonderstruck at witnessing a scenario that very likely showed just why, despite the never-ending teasing and the easygoing camaraderie, Mikleo was the _boss_.

It was a previously unknown side to the person he’d courted. Shivers ran up his spine from shock and awe... and err, something else.

When Mikleo turned to his assistant, Sorey was gaping at him with wide green eyes that were sparkling with reverence and ardor. The icy aura around him immediately melted as he fidgeted and blushed under the sincere and intense admiration.

Their little tender bubble world was popped by a coughing Edna, who gave them both pointed looks before making her way to the elevators as well. Another round of blushing occurred before Sorey tapped his foot on the floor, sporting a small smile. “Let’s go up to the office?”

The P.A.’s heart leapt in joy when Mikleo’s eyes softened at him. The people in the area were smiling at the sight of the pair, but they remained in their work stations or kept on their paths toward their offices.

Mikleo started to move, Sorey readily falling into step beside the man to whom he’d sworn his effort, his dedication... and finally, his heart.

“Let’s get to work.”

_~FIN~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's our happy ending for this fic! Or maybe it's more correct to call it cheesy, funny or sappy? 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As I said before, this was meant to be a one-shot and I only split it because of length. But I do have ideas of extra scenes for this universe that'll work as possibly bonus chapters (like maybe actual Office Sex or maybe something 110% fluffy :D). However, I'll be focusing on Sormik Week 2017 for now, and I can't promise that I'll write those additional stuff for this AU in the future. Still, if I get time or energy to do so, I'll try. But for now, this story is officially complete.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
